


If I fell in love with you.

by SlytherinsInSpace



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsInSpace/pseuds/SlytherinsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of falling in love with Anders. </p>
<p>(I didn't really make it a person though, so anyone could be talking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I fell in love with you.

I fell in love with you on a Sunday morning. 

The sunlight bounced off your shining blonde hair. You probably threaded your fingers through it a million times that day. 

You were rambling, trying to convince me to come out with you to look for one of the stray cats that had come around to the clinic pretty frequently, but you hadn't seen in a while. 

You had me convinced from the first moment you asked, but you prattled on for a while. 

Nose scrunched in concentration, hands flying all around. Gesturing to where he used to lay, to his perpetually full milk bowl, to his favorite bed. 

(the one on the far corner because as you put it he was a tad antisocial.)

You rambled on for a while as i felt a fond smile rise on my face. 

My heart was filled with such awe. You were so... Passionate. So dedicated to this stupid stray cat. 

To all the people you were healing. 

To all the Mages you were saving. 

That was when it hit me. The realization that I could sit and listen to you talk for hours. 

That I wanted to listen to you talk forever, about anything, and everything you had to say. 

That you could probably talk to me about the contents of Gamlin’s underclothes chest and I would be enraptured. 

That I would just love to hear you talk. 

Hear you laugh. 

Make you happy.

That I loved you. 

Much more than I thought I would ever love another. 

It was there in the darkest of places that I found the brightest of lights. 

That Sunday morning; with your disheveled hair and your tired eyes, and your passionate speech about a kitten that only we could help. 

That was when I knew that I loved you. 

That I always had.

That I always would. 

No matter how many mangy cats you had me search the nooks and crannies of Darktown for, 

Even if I still have scars from where that “antisocial” blighter attacked me.


End file.
